


The Man Who Watched

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And He Sees And Knows, And Oliver Queen Is Hers, F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Felicity's Father - Freeform, Gen, Her Father Is Evil, Maybe One More Chapter, Protective Oliver, Stalking, Watching, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's father watching Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy thought. 
> 
> Happy reading!!!

The man stood at the edge of the alley, leaning in the shadows, watching the couple seated outside the cafe, almost on the street. It was a busy cafe, bustling with brightness and people. The couple merged with so many others yet still drew the eye. But he had come for them, and them only.

He looked quietly at the girl. She sat in a soft floral dress and her glasses, talking animatedly using her hands. The man almost smiled at that. She had always loved using her hands when she talked and it still amused him after so many years. Her blonde hair did not surprise him anymore. She had changed her hair color quite some time ago. He had been watching her even then. 

And he watched her now, as she almost glowed, throwing her head back and laughing at something the boy said, attracting the attention of the people around her. 

The man watched as she realized the attention she had drawn and nervously pushed up her glasses as the muscular boy gazed at her with evident affection, smiling at her softly, leaning forward in his chair and pushing his bowl of fries towards her while playing with her fingers and giving her a soft kiss on her mouth. The man saw her return the kiss fervently and watched the soft expression on the boy’s face.  

The evident affection was something the man had known about, but he had not realized the depth of that affection. But he watched them now as the boy looked at the girl with something untainted and deep. This could pose a problem. That depth of affection could indeed be very, very problematic.

The man watched them interact for a few minutes, assessing them, the longing in his heart a constant ache over the years, an ache which he had carried along with him wherever he had gone. That longing never left but now was not the time for longing. 

Now was the time for assessment. Not of the girl. He knew the girl’s equations. Had known them for years of keeping a watch on her and seeing her change and flourish.

No. It was the boy who posed a threat to him, the boy who was still an unknown even after all the research, the boy who he knew was lethal but he kept his power contained in his well-formed muscles. The man knew what the boy had been through and who he had become better than anyone would suspect. But he was still an unknown and hence, a threat.

So, the man watched. 

The boy stiffened suddenly, as though sensing the man’s gaze, and looked around slowly, in an effort to appear casual to the girl, with a sharp eye. 

His hard eyes came to the alley where the man hid, making him take a step back, wondering if the boy could actually see him. The boys eyes didn’t waver but narrowed. And the man realized the boy was looking right at him. 

The boy knew. 

The man didn’t know whether to admire his instincts or shrewdly thwart them. He wanted to think he could remove the boy with a snap of his fingers. But he had snapped his fingers many times over the years and the boy was still here, with all his tenacity to live. And he was happy with the girl he was never supposed to ever cross paths with. 

The girl kept talking but the boy did not remove his gaze from the spot, his muscles tensed and eyes narrowed. And then, after long moments, the boy took the girl’s hand and got up from the table, pulling her with him, his eyes not moving from the alley. 

The boy’s hold on the girl was territorial, protective, and his stance towards the alley threatening. It was obvious to the man who watched. The boy would protect the girl with his life. It was evident from the way he stood and evident from his history as well. The man appreciated that but it did not deter him from his agenda.

The man saw the girl look at the boy curiously and ask him something before quieting down. She tugged on his hand then and pulled him away from the spot without a word, and he understood that removing the boy from the spot would be much harder than he thought for him. 

As the man watched them leave, watched the girl’s dyed blonde ponytail swish, and saw the protective arm the boy had over her shoulder, pulling her to his side, the man put it all together with weeks of information gathering that watching them had provided. 

The man stood at the edge of the alley, leaning in the shadows, in the periphery. But he knew it was time to come to the light. 

It was time to meet his daughter. His Felicity.

But for now, he watched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/Dorky06/)


End file.
